hidden_cavefandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie
" " is a character who made his debut in "Cheeseburger Backpack" and had his first major role in "Love Letters". Description Jamie is a good-natured mailman that delivered Steven's Cheeseburger Backpack. His uniform consists of a light blue shirt, a white T-shirt as his hosiery, slate blue shorts, a messenger satchel, and a pith helmet. He also wears a pair of white socks and a pair of red shoes with white lining. Both his satchel and the sleeves of the shirt have a logo of a letter emblazened on them. He has a prominent nose, thick eyebrows, brown, luscious hair, and soft-black eyes. Personality Jamie is easygoing, friendly, kind, and (mostly) dedicated to his job. While he takes his duties seriously, his real dream is to be an actor. He considers himself a thespian, likes Shakespearean poetry, and has a flare for the dramatic (so much so that he and others refer to his bouts of overacting as being in "the drama zone"). He is very sensitive at times and does not take rejection well. His failed attempts to make it big in Kansas were particularly difficult for him to deal with. Jamie is a true romantic and believes in love at first sight. When Garnet rejected his advances, he was heart-broken and chose to give up the Beach House route so as to not have to face her again. Relationships Steven , Steven and Connie.]] He seems to have a normal, good relationship with Steven. Like many people in Beach City, he sees Steven as a cool, sincere kid. Steven feels the same way, and, while understanding |Garnet's relationship status, is concerned for Jamie's feelings and emotional well-being. For the longest time, Jamie seemed to be the only person who knew where Steven lived, all mail meant for Steven stopping for as long as Jamie was away before Barbara. Barbara Barbara is known to be his fellow mail carrier and possible superior. While she yells at him if he doesn't get signatures, she does not speak ill-will of him and was even seen compassionate towards him after his "emotions were destroyed," as she put it. Connie Jamie and Connie have only met relatively recently. Still, as he put it, a 'friend of Steven's is a friend of his'. Like Steven, Connie is moved by Jamie's heartfelt love letter and seeks to help him through the impending rejection as smoothly as possible. Garnet When Jamie met Garnet in "Love Letters", he instantly developed a crush on her. He was devastated when she spurned him. His crush went away after having a talk with Garnet about love. Her practical advice helped set him straight, and she recommended he start small and make his debut in local theater as a positive outlet for his genuine talent. Trivia * Jamie's absence was explained in "Love Letters" - he was in Kansas for a long period of time. ** His reason for returning from Kansas was getting rejected "day after day" as he said. * Jamie appears alongside other Beach City residents in the new Season 2 We Are The Crystal Gems|opening. * Jamie used to be the only mailman who did the route that led to the Beach House. ** Because of this, while Jamie was absent, Steven kept ordering Sea Pals, as they never came. 2 3 Category:4Category:5